


The Present

by Dellessa



Series: Hive and Home [4]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Multi, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 54. Insecticons/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe/Bluestreak - “We brought you what you desired, my Queens!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

Sunstreaker curled against Sideswipe, humming softly. They both felt satiated from the drones they had taken that morning. The workers had cleaned them up, carried them to the solvent spring caverns and let them soak for a joor. They both felt languid. 

“My Queens. We have brought you something,” Longclaw purred, and set a limp form on the berth beside them. “We know you have wanted him, and now he is yours.” 

Sunstreaker touched the form, “Bluestreak. Oh. What is wrong with him?” He gently touched the mech’s sleek form. “Where did you find him?” 

“He had just arrived, my Queens. We took him before the Autobots were alerted. We injected him with the nanites. He will be a worthy breeder for you. New CNA for our hive. This is a good thing my Queens.” 

Sunstreaker purred, and pushed on the bond until Sideswipe woke. His brother touched Bluestreak gently, as if he thought the Praxian would disappear once more. 

“This is very good,” Sideswipe finally said and curled around Bluestreak. “He will make strong eggs.” 

“Yes, he will,” Longclaw agreed. He nuzzled against Sunstreaker’s abdominal plating, mandibles clicking.


End file.
